(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a felt hammer that may eliminate noise and particularly to a felt hammer the structure of which is improved for a Xylophone or a Marimba.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Xylophone and Marimba are percussion instruments, in which a specific hammer is used to strike acoustic disks, and a resonance pipes at the bottom is used to give off tune. A conventional hammer is roughly classified into a plastic hammer, a wooden hammer, and a felt hammer, and different tone colors are created when the hammer strikes; the former two hammers, the plastic one and the wooden one, are used to hammer the acoustic disks; however, although giving clear and crisp timbre, the high-class wooden acoustic disks are more easily damaged. The felt hammer is covered with a layer of felt that is wrapped by wool strands for producing a mellow and mild timbre. However, the wool strands are wrapped around the conventional felt hammer and are further bound for fixing. Thus, when the hammer repeatedly hammers the acoustic disks of the Xylophone or Marimba, as shown in FIG. 6, each strand of wool 10 can easily loosen and slide so that the tone quality deviates at the time of hammering; at the instant of hammering, noise is caused by the wool strands rubbing each other, which is particularly the case when the tone is given by the resonance pipe of the Xylophone. If such occurs, there is imperfection in the timbre and tone quality at the time of performance.
Consequently, because of the technical defects described above, the applicant has through experience and research developed the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.